The Fishing Trip
by Mr. Animator
Summary: The Kankers have decided to go fishing when summer vacation starts, along with the cul-de-sac kids. The Kankers make a bet to see who can catch the most fish.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is requested by Barbacar. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was that time of the year again: summer vacation! The kids of the cul-de-sac were happy to once again to be free from teachers and homework and free to stay up late. The Kanker sisters have planned to go fishing. (Along with the other kids) Sometimes the Kankers could get along well when they were on vacation.

The next morning, the Kankers got up early and had breakfast.

"So this is gonna be some vacation, huh girls?" Lee Kanker asked her sisters.

Marie Kanker came over with a plate full of pancakes

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Marie agreed, then glared at May. "As long as beaver girl over here doesn't eat the worms like last time."

May glared back as she grabbed some pancakes.

"How am I supposed to know the difference between gummy worms and real worms?"

"The real worms are the ones that move, stupid." Marie explained. "The gummy worms are just candy."

"But the real worms are candy too, right?" May asked.

Marie facepalms.

"We'll make sure she doesn't eat the worms this time." Lee whispered to Marie.

After breakfast, the sisters got out a canoe from the attic in their trailer.

"Dad's old canoe is best one we've got." Lee stated. "Here. You two carry this."

Lee lifted the canoe up and threw it at May and Marie, crushing them. Marie angrily pushed the canoe off.

"So you get to take it easy while we carry the canoe?" Marie argued.

"No, I've got the fishing poles and the cooler with our lunch. Duh." Lee reminded her sisters. "Now come on, we gotta get to local lake first before other people get there. That way we'll get more fish."

The sisters leave the trailer and head over to the local lake. What they didn't know was that the lake was polluted with junk that people threw in there. When the Kankers arrived, they noticed that no one else was there.

"Alright, let's do this!" Lee said. Her sisters put the canoe in the water and got in, along with Lee.

"Let's make a bet." May suggested. "To see who can catch the most fish."

"Not a bad idea, May." Marie commented. "For once."

"Alright, so if I catch the most fish, you two will have to rub my feet for a month." May added, as she took off her shoes to reveal her stinky feet. A bird that was flying in the air got hit with the strong stench, went unconscious, and fell into the water. Lee and Marie were disgusted but accepted the deal.

"Fine."

"But if I catch more fish, you two have to make my breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a month." Marie told her sisters. They thought about this and accepted.

"Alright." They agreed.

" And if I catch the most fish, you two have to- Lee thought for a moment then grinned evilly. "Shave off all your hair!"

WHAT?!" Marie and May yelled.

"No way! I can't let my man see bald!" Marie protested.

"Come on, you could always go wig shopping." Lee stated.

"No way! You guys already gave me a bad makeover once." May protested. "I'm not getting another one."

"Well, if you guys want to back out of the bet." Lee informed. "We can cancel our fishing trip and go home."

May and Marie groaned.

"Ok, fine". Marie sighed, as she and May accepted the deal.

"Great, may the best fisherwomen win!" Lee proclaimed.

And with that the bets out of the way, the Kankers got ready to fish.

So the Kankers got to fishing. Lee was the first one to catch something. She reeled it in but it turns out she got a boot. Marie was the next to get something, which turned out to be a can. Then May caught a tire and took a bite out of it.

"No luck, let's keep fishing." Lee suggested.

The sisters continued to fish. This time, Lee caught a bone. Marie caught an exhaust pipe. And May caught a fish sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"I got myself some good loot." May commented. Marie growled in frustration.

"May, we're supposed to be catching fish!"

"Does a fish sandwich count?" The dumb blonde asked.

"NO!" Lee and Marie yelled.

"C'mon! I'm not backing out of this bet!" Lee said with determination.

The three sisters continue to fish. So far they've gotten lots of items: A tuna can, a torn hat, a light bulb, another tire, a flip flop, a dirty sock, a candle holder, a floatie, and another tire. But no fish.

"What's with all the tires?" Lee asked in frustration. She snapped her fishing rod in half. "Girls, I have a hunch there's no fish in this lake."

"Yeah, No kidding." Marie added dryly.

"But we did get some cool stuff." May added. "I call dibs on the tires."

Then Lee had an idea.

"Hey, why don't one of you look under to see if there's any live fish down there."

"Okay, I volunteer May." Marie suggested.

"No, you look." May replied bitterly.

"Why should I-" Before Marie ask her question, Lee shoved Marie's head underwater.

"You see any fish?" Lee asked.

Marie came up, gasping for air.

"No!" Marie answered angrily.

"Well, looks like we gotta fish somewhere else." Lee suggested.

"But where will we find another lake?" May asked, and she took a bite from a tire.

Meanwhile, the cul-de-sac kids were fishing in another spot in Peach Creek, the swimming hole. Now this was a place where fishes lived but they still called it the swimming hole. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf in one canoe, Sarah and Jimmy in a canoe, Johnny 2x4 and Plank in a canoe, and the Eds in a canoe. In Jonny and Plank's boat, Plank was seen with a fishing rod.

"Have you caught anything yet, Plank?" Jonny asked.

Plank said something only Jonny could understand.

"You have? Lucky." Jonny responded.

In Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf's boat, Rolf was seen fishing with his bare hands. Kevin noticed this.

"Dude, you've not gonna caught any fish that way. Use a fishing rod."

Rolf ignored his advise.

"This is how Rolf catches fish in the old country." Rolf replied.

Nazz felt something on her hook.

"I think I got one."

Nazz hauled in a fish.

"Sweet Nazz!" Kevin complimented.

Jimmy and Sarah were seen fishing.

"What if there's a shark under there, Sarah?" Jimmy whined. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"There's no sharks in here, Jimmy." Sarah confirmed. "I promise."

Sarah had caught some fish but Jimmy was too scared to reel one in.

"What about piranhas?" Jimmy asked with worry.

Sarah sighed and continued to fish.

The Eds seemed to have caught the most fish.

"Well, gentlemen, this turned out to be a great spot for fishing." Double D commented. "Unlike that local lake which is polluted."

"Yep, this is the life." Eddy said, relaxed. Then he noticed Ed using a candy bar as bait.

"Hey monobrow! What happened to all the worms?"

"We ran out." Ed responded. "So I'm using stuff I have in my jacket."

"Ed, I doubt that a candy bar is gonna attract any fish." Double D told his tall, idiotic friend.

But Double D was proven wrong when Ed reeled in a fish.

"It's a big one, guys!" Ed cried.

"Ed, do you ever cease to amaze me?" Eddy replied.

Soon, the Kankers showed up behind some rocks. They noticed the kids and the Eds.

"Oh great." Marie complained. "Those kids got here before us. They've probably taken all the fish by now."

But Lee wasn't giving up so fast. "But we came out here to fish, and that's what we're gonna do! Huddle up, girls! I have a plan!"

The Kankers sisters huddled up and Lee whispered her plan. The three girls giggled sinsterly.

 **That's the end of chapter 1. This story will probably be different then the way it was originally requested. Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Kanker sisters went to work with their plan. They went back to their trailer to get some cannonballs, which they got as a birthday present from their father. (Their father was in the navy)

"I knew these babies would come in handy some day." Lee said, grabbing a box of cannonballs.

"So let me get this straight? We launch cannonballs into the lake using a bazooka?" May questioned.

"That's what I said." Lee replied. "Marie, you got the bazooka?"

Marie brought out the big bazooka. "I got it right here."

"Great, let's do this."

Back at the swimming hole, Rolf was still trying to catch a fish with his hands.

"Dude, I'm telling you. You gotta use a fishing rod." Kevin advised.

But Rolf had another idea. He jumped into the water and came back out with the fish in his hand.

"Or that'll work." Nazz replied, astounded.

Jonny and Plank were continuing to look for fish. Plank was surprising catching more fish than Jonny.

"Boy, Plank, you're quite the fishermen."  
Jonny complimented.

Jimmy was still whining about sharks which was frustrating Sarah.

"Sarah, I want to get off this boat." He whined. But Sarah just handed him his fishing rod.

"Shut up and fish!" Jimmy decided to listen to Sarah and relax. He finally caught his first fish and reeled it in.

"My first catch! This is kinda fun!" Jimmy stated.

Meanwhile, the Kanker sisters had returned to the beach. They were on a nearby cliff next to the creek. Marie held up the bazooka and Lee got the cannonballs. The kids hadn't noticed them.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Marie said.

Lee and May grabbed some cannonballs and stuffed it in the bazooka.

"Now remember not to hit our boys." May reminded Marie.

"Yeah, yeah. I got this."

Mari aimed the bazooka at Jonny's boat.

"Fire in the hole!" Marie cried, before firing the cannonball at Jonny and Plank. Jonny took notice of this. It hit the middle part of their boat and made a hole. Water came out and the boat started to sink.

"Uh-oh! Ever have that sinking feeling, Plank?" Jonny said with worry and grabbed onto his wooden friend before the whole boat sank.

"Let's get out of here!"

Jonny swam to the shore with Plank. Marie fired another cannonball at Kevin, Nazz's, and Rolf's boat.

"Dudes! We've been hit!" Kevin exclaimed. Nazz held onto him as the boat sank.

"Is this the end for the son of a shepherd?" Rolf questioned. The boat sank but luckily Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin could swim.

"Come on! Let's get to the shore!" Kevin commanded. And so Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin got to the shore. Marie fired another cannonball at Sarah and Jimmy's boat. Their boat sank.

"Aah! Sarah!" Jimmy cried, as he fell in the water.

"Jimmy!" Sarah cried, and grabbed Jimmy.

"Somebody get me a life preserver!" Jimmy panicked, as he wasn't a very strong swimmer.

"I've got you, Jimmy." Sarah swam to the shore with Jimmy on her back. Everybody was on the shore except for the Eds.

"Is everyone ok?" Nazz asked with concern.

Everyone was fine except for Jimmy who was completely terrified.

"But where the check did those cannonballs come from?" Jonny asked.

"Look! Up there!" Jimmy pointed. "K-k Kankers!"

The Kankers smiled back at them with evil grins, making the cul-de-sac flee in terror. The Eds saw the Kankers on the cliff too.

"Kankers!" The Eds cried.

"Why can't they ever give us a break?" Eddy groaned.

"Eddy, we should leave while we have the chance." Double D replied.

"I'm not in my happy place, guys!" Ed cried.

Then the Kankers sisters had left the cliff.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Eddy asked. Suddenly, the Kankers appeared right by the shore.

"Hiya boys!" The Kankers greeted the Eds.

"Looks like we found our catch of the day, girls." Lee stated, referring to the Eds.

The Kankers had brought an inflatable raft with them and put it in the creek.

"Quick Ed, use the oars!" Eddy commanded.

"Got it, Eddy!" Ed obeyed and grabbed the boat oars. But instead of using them to move the boat, he threw them at the Kankers. The Kankers moved out of the way before the oars could hit them.

"Ed, you idiot! That's not what I meant!" Eddy angrily scolded.

"Um guys, the Kankers are coming!" Double D said timidly.

May and Marie were using their oars to move their raft over to where the Eds were.

"Don't worry guys! I got this!" Ed jumped into the water and got behind the boat. He pushed the boat with his arms and paddled with his feet. The Kankers were right on their trail. Luckily, Ed swam to the shore quickly with the boat.

"Good job, Ed." Eddy complimented.

The Kankers were still in the water.

"They got away guys." Lee told her sisters. Suddenly, they heard a strong rumbling from under the swimming hole. The Eds heard it too.

"Ed, is that your stomach?" Eddy asked.

"Not this time." Ed replied.

Then the Kankers got a little surprise. They were shot into the air by a water geyser.

"Oh my!" Double D marveled. "I had no idea there was a geyser in this creek."

The geyser caused a bunch of fish to rise out of the water.

"Sweet!" Eddy cried happily. "It's raining fish!"

Ed caught one in his mouth and made arfing sounds like ones seals would make.

"What a fortunate event." Double D was pleased that the Kankers didn't completely ruin their fishing trip.

And so the Eds happily caught as many fish as they could hold. Meanwhile, the Kankers finally came back down but ended up back at the local lake with the junk. They were dazed for a moment but shook it off.

"Great. We're back at the local lake." Marie pouted.

"Yeah, and we got no fish." May added.

Lee was upset too but then noticed something falling from the sky.

"Girls, look!" Lee pointed.

The other sisters looked up and saw something too. It turned out to be a fish and it fell into their raft. The Kankers gasp at this.

"Well girls, at least we got one fish." Lee stated.

"We? That fish is mine!" Marie proclaimed.

"No, it's mine!" May announced.

"Get in line, girls!" Lee retorted.

The three sisters glared at one another before they get into a fight for the one fish, hoping one of them could still win the bet.

THE END

 **Read & Review. To Barbacar: I made a few changes to the story, so sorry if it wasn't what you expected it to be. I still hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
